


A Latte with Almond Milk, then.

by Akhantha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, M/M, Mpreg, but mostly sad, paused for a few weeks, the ending is sad and happy, they kinda share that really, yes both at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhantha/pseuds/Akhantha
Summary: Harry is lactose intolerant and Louis is a barista in a little LA coffee shop.Or an AU where it doesn't start well, it won't end well, but it may work in the middle and that's all Harry needs.





	1. Day 1 - Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> AU containing a lot of pain, plus cancer and death. (Maybe smut too)
> 
> I'll update every sunday at 2 pm (French time)

**Day 1 - Tuesday**

Harry's POV

I'm late for my latte. Haha. Do you see the joke? Late latte?

Okay, yeah, that was shitty.

But, it's early, I haven't got my caffeine yet, and I landed from London during the night, so I can make shitty jokes.

Fuck, I'm still late.

I rush to the coffee shop, even if it's already fucking hot outside and I'll be sweaty and gross. I hate LA. Please, let me go back to London. 

Okay. The coffee shop's closed. I HATE LA. Who's gonna give me my much-needed almond latte? Oh, wait. It's closed because they're having a baby! That's awesome! I need to go buy them a gift. I can already see those cute little clothes and those cute little sounds that'll come out of that cute little mouth and-

I'm still late. And not caffeinated. Fuck. Them having a baby is none of my business. Why can't I get pregnant for fuck's sake?

No, I'm not pouting.  
Okay, I am pouting. It's not my fault if God hates me so much he didn't give me a womb.

A voice asks out of nowhere, "hi, are you here for a drink?"

I look at its source.

No, I'm here for a baby. Oops?

I mean, this guy is the prettiest boy I've ever seen. Blue eyes, perfect smile, tiny and cute. It's a tragedy that God forbid me to combine our DNA and create the prettiest creature on this earth. "Yeah, but the owner's wife pregnant so now I can't," I pout.

"This is your lucky day then! I'm their friend in charge of the shop for the next few months," he says excitedly.

And, now that he mentions it, he just unlocked the door and is waiting for me to walk in. It's not my fault if his (ass) blue eyes are so distracting.

I take a few steps inside and look around me, it's cozy and calm, I love it.

"So, what can I give you," he asks me cheerfully with his deep blue eyes focused on me. He's now behind the counter, wearing a black apron. He handwritten "Louis" on a little paper fixed to its torso and if that's not the cutest shit ever then what is?

"Louis," I say out of the blue.

He chuckles. Oh, it's so cute. Can I marry him?

"Sorry, I'm not part of what you can eat or drink here," he answers with a little smirk. He's gonna kill me.

Well, I can take you somewhere else to eat you if that's the problem.

"I'll take a latte with almond milk then," I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we don't have any vegetal milk here," he apologizes with a cute sad face, and he really looks sorry. It makes me want to cuddle him and tell bad jokes to see his face crack up. Hopefully, there's lactose-free milk and he starts preparing my drink.

Since we're alone in here, he starts to make conversation with me. "Since when do you know Liam?"

"Who?", I ask stupidly.

"The owner of the shop? The one who's having a baby?" He looks really curious now, and yeah, now it makes sense.

"I don't know him. I just arrived from London, I saw the place on Google this morning and it's on my way," I explain.

"So you're from London then?"

"I'm actually from Holmes Chapel," I clarify, "do you know the place?"

"Of course I know! I'm from Doncaster," he echoes.

"That's close! Why did you move to LA?" I ask, tilting my head.

He hesitates a bit before answering. "I tried to be a singer, like those people that start from nothing and end up with millions of fans. I didn't know we were also millions fighting for that one place. Eh, it's life," he admits, and I can hear the hidden disappointment in his tone. 

"I'm sure you have a pretty singing voice," I state, matter-of-factly. 

He shrugs his shoulders, handing me my coffee and taking my money. 

"I'm glad I met you," I breathe out nervously, not knowing if I want him to hear me. 

Another customer pushes the door and he's distracted for a few seconds, enough for me to go before he answers.


	2. Day 5 - Saturday

**Day 5 – Saturday**

Harry's POV

Lying in bed cozily after some rough days is the greatest thing in the world. I haven't even been here for a week and I'm already exhausted, my muscles sore from running to each and every appointment.

"Honey, I made you some tea." She talks calmly while coming in, before setting the cup on my nightstand and making the bed squeak when she sits on its side.

I take the cup in my hands, the heat diffusing in my hands and making me smile. "Thanks mum, you're the best."

"Don't say that, I made a lot of mistakes while raising you," she says with a smile on her face, and I can't tell if she's joking or not.

"Don't be silly. You always tried your best and did so much for us. I'll never be able to thank you enough," I reply softly, and she just shrugs, cutting the conversation. We chat for a bit, joking and laughing, before she starts to ask about my visits of the day. "So, what did they say?"

I breathe out, not wanting the reminder. "I'm not sure. They find it weird. Something about metastasis that didn't form or so. They still have to do some tests, but I'm gonna start the radiations soon."

She takes me into her arms, soothing me. "No matter what the future holds, you know we'll always be by your side. Whatever are your choices, always put yourself and your happiness before us. Be selfish if you need to, that's okay. You're always my baby, no matter what happens."

"Please don't say that, I'd never let you and Gemma down. I'm happy only if we're together and you two are okay," I argue, frowning.

"Just hear me, please,' she murmurs, kissing me on the forehead before telling me goodnight. I wish things were different. I don't want to be selfish with them, they're my whole life. If only I didn't have those stupid headaches. I can remember the day it began. It was a rush at the bakery and in the middle of serving a client, the sudden pain made we want to scream and open my head in two. The doctor said it was a migraine and gave me some advice, not helping. When I started to throw up, my mom got sick of it and drove me to the hospital. That's when they realized I was cancerous. A biopsy revealed it was a rare case and we had no choice but to move to LA to be treated by specialists. Everything happened so fast, but moving here wasn't so bad for them. Gem finally quit her shitty job and is trying to hold auditions to be a model, while mom was offered a well-paying job, a bit better than what she had before.

At least I made a friend. My old mates are in England and I don't know when I'll go back, but Louis is so loud and so smiley and so... Louis. Even if I see him five minutes in the morning, it's enough to keep me going through the day. Plus, he's the one that provides me caffeine so he's like my guardian angel (a fit guardian). He says he doesn't do the gym, but I'm sure that's a lie with his biceps (and his arse, god). And I love his little accent, the way he says "Doncastah". He knows how to be sassy, too. He never fails to make me laugh.

I slowly drift to sleep, blue eyes and a big smile dancing in my head.

\---

**Day 6 - Sunday**

The ground hits hard. And Gemma's laugh's too loud.

"It's not my bloody fault if you decided to do a race!" I complain while sitting on the floor.

"Well, it's not my fault if you're clumsy!" she says, half-laughing, half-speaking, and huh. If I could make her shut up for a second...

"I am NOT clumsy." She's lying and I know it.

"Yes, you are." She's still laughing like a fucking CHILD and I'm rethinking how much I love her with my whole stupid heart. I sigh and stand up. "Well, let's just go and stop making me look like a fool."

She keeps laughing, of course, so I give up and carefully walk forward. "Are you afraid your non-existent clumsiness will make you fall again?"

I'm definitely gonna hit her.

"Shut up," I say firmly. Her laugh makes me think I'm not even close from being a threat to her eyes. "You're so cute when you pout."

I hate her sometimes. First, she interrupted me during my much-needed yoga session because she didn't want to go to the pool alone. Then, she decided that we should run and that the loser would do the cleaning tonight. And now this fucking carpet made me fall and she won't stop mocking me.

She smiles and take my hand and, yeah, okay, I'm not mad anymore. Okay, now the pool's closed. I'm still mad. I wanted to do yoga.

"Let's sneak in!" She blurts out suddenly and, wow, I never thought she'd do that.

"Since when are you the adventurous type?" She doesn't let go of my hand and, without answering, starts to run again. I think someone sees us and yell but we don't care, laughing too loud like children.

Well, I see now why it's closed. There's no water inside the swimming pool. Gemma doesn't seem to care and go in.

"What are you doing?"

"Just come!"

So I follow her. She starts playing loud music on her phone and dances like crazy, taking my hands to lead me into it.

I love her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is out! I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I realized two days ago that there was another very popular brain cancer fic. I haven't read it yet and I won't do it before I finish this book, so any similarity is coincidental. From what I know, the storyline is different. 
> 
> I know that I'm not an expert so there's gonna be medical inaccuracies, but I'll try to be as close as possible to reality. 
> 
> Days are important, but not months. The first chapters are around September.


	3. Day 7 - Monday

**Day 7 - Monday**

Harry's POV

It's Monday, meaning another long day of tiring appointments. 

But I'll see Louis, which is the best (and only) thing I can wish for.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? You should already be gone! You're gonna be late!" Mom is screaming at me and a look at the clock tells me I should have woke up thirty minutes earlier. In my defense, it's Gemma's fault for making me dance for two hours yesterday. I grab my things as fast as I can and rush out to the coffee shop.

What? I need caffeine.

"Hi Curly!" A smooth and raspy voice greets me and I'm smiling already."Same as usual?"

"Please. I'm late, so could you be fast?" I say slowly, trying to catch my breath.

"Of course! I prefer going slow, but it's as you wish..." Am I the only one thinking there's a sexual innuendo here? How am I supposed to catch my breath now? He hands me my latte. His hands are really pretty, I wonder what they could do around my-

I can't get a boner now.

"It's on the house, go, I don't want you to be late," he winks while I thank him a hundred times. I run out, careful about not spilling my coffee, and hopefully, I'm able to catch the bus. I seat and start scrolling on twitter, sipping slowly my drink. 

The coffee has a weird taste. Not weird like it's not good, just weird like not usual. I need a few minutes to understand it was made with almond milk.

Did he buy it just for me?

I feel like a white girl crushing over the boy that'll never notice her. But still. He bought almond milk for me. That's a big thing, right? Should I ask him on a date? Does he like men? What if he's straight? That would be so embarrassing. I can't ask him on a date.

I have to stop overthinking and stressing.

But he bought me almond milk!

\---

"Should I ask him on a date?" I urge with a high-pitched voice.

"Harry? What are you talking about?" The confused voice of my sister comes to me from the living room and I reach her. Well, I MAY just have entered the apartment and it MIGHT be the first sentence I said. No "Hello, how are you?". Oh and she doesn't know about Louis yet, so I sit next to her and start talking. Well, more like 'I ramble about Louis for half an hour listing every aspect of his character and how great he is'. But that's just a detail with no importance. 

"Are you saying all this just because he bought you some almond milk?" I can't tell if she's laughing at my face or if she's concerned. I don't like both. 

"Is that bad?"

She laughs and I frown. 

"I'm serious Gem! Don't laugh at me like that," I pout defensively. 

"I just find you really cute. Maybe wait a little before you ask him okay? Flirt a little, see how he reacts, then go for his ass. Does he have a cute ass?"

"Oh, it's so big! I want to-" She cuts me off. "Please, don't give me the details. I don't want to be traumatized." 

"I could write an entire song on his medicine..." She makes a disgusted face and I burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn starts to appear in the next chapter and it's gonna be fun :)
> 
> Hope you liked it! A kudo would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Loads of love to you xxxx


	4. Day 8 – Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of questions, not that many answers.

  
**Harry's POV**

So now I'm preparing to make Louis idon'tknowhislastname fall head over heels for me. I must admit I'd like to make him mine.

Yes, this explains why I'm currently spending two hours in the bathroom. I must be perfect for him.

I spent half of the night making this plan up and there's NO WAY it can't work. I even made a cute pink cardboard to show all of the steps, with glitter and strass.

Gemma said I'm crazy, but I swear I'm not. I'm just invested in the project. This is a perfectly normal behavior for a 22 years old.

Maybe.

I'm finally ready to go. I kiss mum and Gem on the cheeks, take my bag and go out, ready to face the world and make Louis fall for me. This consists of skinny jeans showing off my arse, a cute shirt open halfway to the top, black boots and hair curled with extreme patience. I'm perfect.

And even better: I'm not late, so I can spend more time in the coffee shop chatting "innocently" with him.

Nothing can go wrong.

"Honey, do you know it's raining outside? And there's wind like a storm?" Mom tells with a bit of worry in her voice.

"What do you mean it's raining? We're in LA!" I let out an outrageous sound out. It can't rain in LA, can it?

"Yeah, it happens."

So you mean my hair will get all puffy and my makeup will be ruined and I'll be all wet?

I hold back a cry of anger and head outside, fuck off. My natural charm will make its way in his head.

When I arrive in front of the coffee shop, I look like an angry panda rolled in mud. I find a public bathroom where I can make myself look a little better and enter the shop.

Wait, who's this guy?

"Hello, what can I offer you?" he says, looking at me from toes to hair. Where's Louis? I want Louis! I can't go through the day if I don't see him in the morning!

"Do you have almond milk?" I ask, a bit rude.

I see him raise an eyebrow. I'm jealous. I wanna do this too. "Are you Harry?" he asks.

"Yeah? Why? Are you Louis' friend?" I'm a bit offensive but I need to know why Louis's not here. He starts preparing my order without me asking him anything. "I'm here to help him. I heard about you."

"Really? What did he say?" Suddenly I'm more calm and nice. I wonder why.

"You'll ask him," he answers without even looking at me.

Now he got me all curious. He hands me my coffee and I taste it carefully.

"It's almond milk, right?" I demand stupidly. I know it is. I just want him to say it.

"You should know since you asked about it. It's on the house." I'm offended. He can't talk to me like that.

"Did Louis asked you to put it on the house?"

"I don't give free drinks to all my clients." Can he answer at least one of my questions?

"Why are you here and not Louis?"

"He's sick, you ask too many questions. Can you take a seat or go out? I need to serve other people."

I don't like him.

"If I come back with a present for Louis, will you give it to him?"

"I'm not a messenger," he says, disinterested.

Fuck him, I'll find Louis myself.

\---

This is the worst day of my life. I haven't seen Lou and I fell in some stairs, broking my nose.

Which mean that, now, I'm all ugly with this big white thing in the middle of my face. Louis will never love me and I'll die in the middle of my cats, all alone.

I am not dramatic.

Mum was all panicked when I called from the emergency room, of course, and I hate it.

Now I'm home, with a good cup of tea, but every time I try to drink, it hits my cast and makes me choke. I hate this.

Gemma keeps repeating that it's because I'm clumsy, but I know I'm not. I was only lost in my thoughts about Louis.

I need a new plan.

\---

**Zayn's POV**

"Yeah, he came this morning." I'm tired of them both. Why are they always asking too many questions? I'm not even done answering when he asks me the next question. "Did you make him his almond latte?"

"I did, don't worry. Why would I do something else?" I groan, bored. And he keeps ignoring me, of course. "How was he?"

"Upset that it wasn't you. Kept asking hundreds of questions, just like you. He was sexy, though."

"What do you mean?" I knew this was the only way to keep him interested.

"His clothes didn't leave much to my imagination. And with the rain, he was all wet and flushed, looking like a real pornstar. You made a good choice with him. His arse and his pecs are a real pleasure for the eyes." I take a look and he's already carrying a semi. What's it gonna be like when they'll kiss?

"His pecs? What was he wearing?" You think I'd spill the tea? I prefer letting some suspense. "I'm not gonna tell you. You think I don't see you're halfway to a boner already?"

"Shut up."

"Invite him Friday night and get him to fuck you," I suggest, knowing he'd never refuse that.

I leave the room before he starts moaning. 


	5. Day 10 - Thursday

Harry's POV

Louis was still sick yesterday, but he might come back this morning, so I bought a small bouquet of wildflowers, the best tea I could find and a little card that says "Get well soon" for him. It's not that much.

"Oi Oi curly! Missed ya!" A loud voice and the smell of coffee greet me when I push the door and a big smile takes place on my face.

"Missed you too. I got you a present," I say quietly, feeling my cheeks going red while I give him his gifts. He looks at it with a blissful smile and sparkles in his eyes, like a kid opening his gifts on Christmas.

"That's the best present I ever got for having indigestion. Love it!"

"It- Its really nothing"

He disappears in the storage room for a minute and comes back with a vase for the flowers, setting it on the counter next to him.

"I have to tell you, I don't know a thing about flowers' signification."

"Those don't have any, they're just as pretty and delicate as you."

I didn't expect him to turn all shy and mutter gibberish as a thank you. He quickly picks himself up and stares at me. 

"What happened to your cute nose?"

"Oh the usual, I was just trying to hug the ground! Don't worry, I'm good." He laughs at me and I'd be offended if he wasn't so cute. 

"So, what do you think of Zayn?"

"Who?"

"My friend who held the shop while I was sick? Kinda tall, brown hair, fit, looks like a sex god?" Oh come on, he's not THAT sexy. I'd even say he's unattractive sometimes. What's true tho, is that I am way sexier than him. 

"I loved him, seems really nice," I answer too fast. I'm sure he sees it's a lie, but he says nothing, just keeps looking at me with a small smile. 

"Great! He's having a party tomorrow night, will you come?"  

"With you?"

"Yep!"

"That sounds awesome, count me in!"

Did I just accept to go to a party with him? Where we'll drink and maybe kiss and fuck if we're drunk enough? My mind's a mess right now, but he looks delighted.

"Did you like your almond latte?"

"It was perfect. Did you buy the almond milk just for me?"

"Well, yeah," he says loudly, "I just couldn't support your bragging about why we shouldn't drink cow milk and the benefits of vegetal milk and everything you love to ramble about."

I laugh with him and take the cup he's handing me.

"On the house again."

"Then, I can only leave a tip for the cute boy who keeps offering me coffee!"

I wink at him and drop something that looks like twenty dollars in the pot before walking out, strategically shaking my hips to make him look at my bum. And when I look behind me, I see it's perfectly working.

 

\---

"Gem! I have his number!"

She sighs and turns the volume of the telly down. "Hello Harry, I'm good, thanks for asking. Oh, my day was perfect too. What about you?"

"You don't understand, I have his number!" I try not to yell because, well, we have neighbors, but I'm not sure it's successful. 

"I perfectly heard the first time, you know."

"So you wanna hear the story? Great!"

"Well, it looks like I have no choice, so go on."

I ignore her exasperated look and start to talk about the last two days. "This morning Lou came back to work, gorgeous as always. We start to talk and he invites me to Zayn's party tomorrow night! Of course, I accept, I flirt a bit, and when I'm on the bus with my coffee I realize he wrote his number on the cup! Should I text him?"

"Of course! What are you gonna say?"

"Hi, found your number on my coffee cup, I hope you're a cute English barista because if you're not I don't wanna talk to you."

"Looks like you already planned it." Oops, got caught. 

"Well, I leave you to it, I have an audition to go to."  

I wave her goodbye and look at my phone, not trying to suppress the stupid smile on my face when I text the cute little boy with deep blue eyes and a perfect smile. 


	6. Day 11 - Friday

Harry's POV

"Mom, come and help me!"

I sit on my bed and look at the mess around me, trying to stop the anxiety before it kicks in.

"Babe, what's happening? You alright?"

"I don't know what to wear tonight."

"Text Louis to ask him."

"I can't text him about that! Don't you know anything about dating?"

"Oh, so you're dating now?"

I start to stutter, not even sure myself on how to define us, if there's even an "us".

"Baby, relax, it's gonna be okay! The only thing you have to be careful about is having a condom."

"You think I have a chance?"

"Of course!" She looks around me and picks an outfit."Now get into this, it'll be enough to make him go crazy."

I hug her and goes to the bathroom to get ready. I keep checking my phone, nervous, pacing in the middle of the living room. 

"He's late Gem! Did he forget about me? Maybe something happened to him! I'm sure he changed his mind. Gem, what am I gonna do?" 

"Turn around?" I freeze. That's not Gem's voice. I slowly turn around, my heart filling with apprehension. 

He's here, and he's beauty.

Can I take him to my room right now? 

"Hi curly!" 

His voice gets me out of my thoughts and I stutter, taken aback. 

"Hi Lou" 

"You ready? Let's go! I'm parked just next to the entrance."

I shyly wave goodbye at Gem and mum and follow him where he'll lead me. Just before I close the door, I see them wink at me and, well. That won't help me relax. 

Louis starts talking about who's at the party and I lean easily in the conversation, needing to clear my mind. His hands start the engine and move on the wheel, and I never thought driving could be so sexy. 

\---

I changed my mind. Driving isn't sexy at all when you almost crash a hundred times on a ten-minutes ride. Hopefully, we park alive, and Lou even manages not to drive into another car. 

I take a look at the house in front of us. From the outside, it looks modern and bright, not too big, with a small garden full of flowers. There's not a lot of cars, and I remember Louis mentioning it being a small party. 

"Curly?" 

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as I see Lou holding my door open and offering me a hand. I take it and try not to overthink it as he leads me inside. I spot a few lads on the couch, and some other voices come from what I guess is the kitchen. Lou's arrival is loudly greeted and Zayn immediately enters the room, a bottle in his hand, already cracking jokes with him. Most of the gazes are on me, or on our joined hands, and I timidly tap on Lou's shoulder. He smiles softly at me and introduces me to everybody. I try to remember all the names and Niall, I think, starts joking about Louis finally getting dick. I blush but laugh with them, and the conversation flows easily after, just like the alcohol. 

\---

It's after midnight and I'm pissed drunk when I push Louis against a wall, leaving finger-shaped bruises on his waist and getting small whimpers out of his mouth. He looks like a mess already, pupils dilated, cheeks red and hard as a rock. I can feel his gaze on me while I search for lube and condom in my wallet, his teeth biting his bottom lip. When I finally get them out, his hands are on me, pulling me on top of him on the bed, and he's whispering in my ear, driving me crazy.   
 


	7. Pause

I'm sorry but I'm gonna pause this story for a few weeks, I kinda hate the beginning and I'm gonna rewrite everything, I got new ideas and I need it to fit into the new timeline. Hopefully I'll be back soon! (When I say soon, it's sooner than Louis's "soon" don't worry)


End file.
